


It Should Be a Sin to Stop Cuddling

by IvyCpher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is clingy and no one can tell me otherwise, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Protective Crowley, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: While Crowley much rather spend the whole day in bed, cuddling his angel and forgetting the almost end of the world and their own almost deaths- Aziraphale has other plans. And his plans involve dropping their cuddling time for some customer at the bookshop.





	It Should Be a Sin to Stop Cuddling

"Angel," Crowley groaned as he stepped into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, who was hurriedly trying to get ready. He closed his eyes against the bright bulbs of the bathroom and buried his face into his partner's neck. "Come back to bed."

"Oh, Crowley, I can't!" Aziraphale sighed as he tried to take a comb through his hair. "I have a customer coming in in less than an hour for me to do some appraising for them and I'm not even ready!"

"You could close shop for the day, or make a little miracle happen." Crowley muttered, as he pressed a slow kiss to Aziraphale's neck. "Make him forget his appointment."

"He might forget but  _ I  _ wouldn't, I can't just break this appointment either. It's rude-" Aziraphale twisted himself out of Crowley's grip only to be wrapped back up. "Love,  _ I can't."  _ He tried to frown but ended up grinning rather lopsidedly. "I promise we can cuddle once the appointment is over."

"But then it won't be a good time to cuddle!" Crowley tried to keep his arms wrapped tight about Aziraphale but he got away. He followed the angel into the bedroom where he started to get dressed for the day. "You can't just- interrupt cuddling time and try to put it back on a few hours later!"

Aziraphale turned around, a grin on his lips as he buttoned up his shirt. "Really- and you call me the clingy one."

A heat rose in Crowley's cheeks and he stomped over to the nightstand by the bed where his sunglasses lay. He put them on, "I'm not clingy." He said quickly.

"Oh really, then why have you been insisting on us spending the evenings together every night? You were never this.. openly affectionate in wanting to see me before." He watched Crowley walk too loudly about the room through the mirror while he put on his bow tie.

"Oh please," Crowley took off his sunglasses and wiped them on his shirt. He held them up to the window in the room and put them back on. "I just-" So many words danced on the edge of his tongue.  _ Was worried about you. Thought you would be safer if we stayed together. Can't go through that feeling of losing you again.  _ He quickly sucked in a breath. "Thought it might be safer if we kept it close for a while, who knows when our guys are going to come back and try to kill us again."

Aziraphale's smile faltered and he nodded softly to Crowley's reflection in the mirror. "Ah yes.." His eyes traveled away from the mirror and to the watch on his wrist. "Oh gracious! The customer is going to be here soon!" He looked down at his clothes and took a step back. "I really must hurry, Crowley," He muttered quickly, bustling about the room to finish getting ready.

Crowley plopped back down on the bed and watched as Aziraphale fretted about. He pushed up his sunglasses then shoved his hands into his pockets. "How long do you think this appraisal will take?" He asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Oh well," Aziraphale bit his lip as he pulled on his coat. "Not long, they said they only had a few books they needed looking at. And I can always have them come back later to pick them up," He shrugged softly and looked in the mirror one more time to push back a stray curl, but he only ended up making it stand out more. "And.. perhaps after that, if you'd still like to cuddle? I know I may have disrupted our uh- flow this morning, but I wouldn't mind just sitting down with you again and lazing the day away."

Crowley slowly pushed himself back off the bed, "Just as long as our cuddling isn't set aside again, it really should be a sin to disrupt cuddling. And not the good kind either." He walked over to Aziraphale and wrapped his arms around his waist again and held him close.

"Oh please," Aziraphale rolled his eyes and put his hands on top of Crowley's at his waist. "It might be a sin to you, but how on Earth would I get any work done if we didn't stop cuddling like kittens all the time?"

"That's the point, there is no work to be done when you're doing fine things."

"Fine things like cuddling?"

"It's the finest thing there is, angel, especially if it's with you." And Crowley pressed a quick kiss to Aziraphale's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I just finished Good Omens a few days ago and I'm in love! I have the book sitting on my record player for me to read next. I don't know where this idea came from, but I just love Crowley calling Aziraphale 'angel'!
> 
> Let! Crowley! Be! Clingy! And! Full! Of! Love! For! His! Boyfriend!


End file.
